


Peter Parker’s Field Trip to Stark Industries

by lizamarri



Series: Harley/Peter and they’re so cute! FLUFF [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys Kissing, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Field Trip, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective, Rough Kissing, Sassy Peter, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizamarri/pseuds/lizamarri
Summary: Peter Parker is currently in love with one insanely cute boy named Harley Keener. They’re dating. No one knows he has a boyfriend except Ned and MJ, and they don’t even know who it is.But when Peter has a field trip to his home, Stark Industries, things get a little crazy and Peter just wants to kiss his boyfriend.I can’t summery. It’s good tho!





	Peter Parker’s Field Trip to Stark Industries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you like this, please leave comments and kudos!!

Peter sighed. The field trip was today, he hated life, and Flash was going to be a total dick. Oh well.  
Peter hopped to the door pulling on sweatpants as he walked. He slipped on a science pun t-shirt (LET’S TAKE ALL OF THESE BAD CHEMISTRY JOKES - AND BARIUM) and walked to the kitchen. One handsome Harley Keener was standing with his back to the door while cooking something on the stove. Peter grinned before creeping behind his shirtless boyfriend.  
“What’s for breakfast?” He asked.  
“Bacon, eggs, and one Harley, sugar,” He said in that cute southern drawl. Harley turned and kissed Peter softly before returning to the stove. He turned off the heat under the pan and dumped it all onto Peter’s plate.  
“You do eat too much, especially for a spider,” Harley said. Peter smiled again and scarfed down the breakfast.  
“Aren’t you doing anything today?” He said.  
“Well, I have to do the private tutoring. With Abbie away at art boarding school and mom in Italy, Tony hired a tutor,” Harley said.  
“Aww, why do I have to bear school when you sit back here, fiddling with your potato gun and pranking a poor tutor?” Peter whined. Harley wrapped Peter’s waist in his arms, pressing the boy close.  
“Well the tutor would have to deal with massive PDA...” he said softly into Peter’s ear.  
“Oh- oh no, you’re not going to get out of this by... by being... oh god!” Peter groaned. Harley smirked as he pressed his lips to Peter’s neck, slowly making his way to his jaw. Peter moaned softly as Harley finally kissed him. Peter’s hands threatened through Harley’s hair as Harley’s hands were delicately wrapped on the nose of his neck. After a few blissful minutes the couple broke apart panting slightly.  
“You are forgiven,” Peter said before glancing at his watch. “Oh shit I’m gonna be late!” Harley tossed him his backpack.  
“See you soon for the field trip!” He shouted. Peters eyes widened, he had forgotten for a few minutes. “Double shit!” he yelled before dashing out the door. Harley laughed a bit and turned to make a second batch of eggs for himself.  
If any city goer had watched Peter Parker as he dashed into Midtown High School, they would have noticed how worried he was. Worried was actually an understatement.  
“Flash, annoying people, insanely hot boyfriend... god I’m gonna die,” Peter muttered as he crashed into his seat in Science. Sure enough, they left for Stark Industries before he could blink. All the kids were loaded onto an old school bus and away they rolled. As soon as they stepped into Stark Industries, all of the kids oohed and ahhed. It was a rather beautiful lobby. Glaring white tile, golden plaques everywhere, gleaming desks with higher tech computers than most had.  
“Stick with me kids, we don’t want anybody getting lost,” Mr Harrison said. All the students crowded excitedly muttering. Peter stuck with Ned and MJ.  
“Are we finally gonna meet the elusive boyfriend of yours?” MJ asked. Peter blushed. “Maybe.” MJ grinned evilly.  
“Hey guys! I’m Liza Marri, and I’m going to be your guide for today! Now, just a few things. Don’t go anywhere you’re not supposed to, don’t break any rules, and have fun!” Liza said. She glanced over at Peter and winked. He smiled back and she continued with the tour, rattling on and on about the goals of Stark Industries and crap. All Peter wanted was to get out and find Harley, preferably shirtless.  
Whoo.  
“Bad Peter,” he muttered quietly to himself. Slowly Liza led them to the labs on higher levels. Peter groaned quietly when they reached Dr Banner’s lab.  
“Hey Peter!” He said. Peter waved back half heartedly.  
“Can you help me with this?” Bruce said. Peter nodded silently and walked over, helping the doctor.  
“Ok, just mix the salicylic acid with the hydrochloric,” He said. (I have no idea what I’m talking about.) Peter did and watched as the solution began to grow as the bubbles turned to a more organic form. “Cool,” he muttered as he helped Dr Banner bag the substance.  
“Yeah, that’s how it works for the digestion of tough foods for some animals, I’m just trying to fingers out-“  
“Maybe they use it by weakening the bonds and then the element itself?” Peter interrupted.  
“My god you’re right,” Bruce said.  
“Hey Pete, let’s go!” Liza yelled. Peter scurried towards the group and rejoined them.  
“Next stop, I have been told you’re going to get a special meet and greet with the Avengers!” Liza said. Peter face palmed, hard. This has to be either Mr Stark or Harley. His money’s on Mr Stark.  
And true enough, when they enter the room there’s Mr Stark winking at him from the other side.  
The big meet and greet goes about as well as you can think, kids freaking out, Avengers saying hello to Peter, Flash freaking out too. The only good part of the meet and greet was at the end.  
“Hey guys, my name’s Harley Keener and I’m one of the top interns here. Any questions?” Harley said as he strolled in. Peter grinned widely.  
“Who is he?” MJ hissed.  
“He’s the boyfriend MJ,” Peter responded. MJ’s eyes bugged. “Damn, I’m not even straight and he’s still making me swoon.” Peter laughed and Harley strode over to their little group.  
“Hey Pete,” He said with a lopsided grin. “Starting where we left off?”  
“If that counts me saying double shit and running out the front door then no,” Peter said while laughing. The entire group was watching the two of them. Harley smiled. “Well, maybe a little earlier than that,” he said before kissing Peter softly yet smoothly. Peter returned the kiss and the couple broke apart only for the sake of the others.  
“Parker has a boyfriend?” Flash said.  
“Yeah. You got a problem with either of us?” Harley said to him. Flash shuffled back. “...No.”  
Peter kissed Harley quickly one more and rejoined the group. “See you later Harls!”  
“Bye Pete,” Harley said with a wink. Peter sighed absentmindedly. Damn. His boyfriend was to hot for his own good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!!!


End file.
